Bloatick
Epsilon Army |baseunit = |role = Suicide attacker |eliteability = |useguns = Condensed toxic bomb |usearmor = |tier = 2 |hp = 100 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Animal |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $400 |time = 0:16 |produced = Epsilon Barracks |req = Radar Spire |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 10 |seaspeed = |range = Close |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Detonates on attack * Explosion leaves poison clouds * Infantry killed by the weapon release poison clouds |structure = |notes = * Cannot be mind-controlled * Explodes when killed |margin = }} The Bloatick is an Epsilon creature that acts as a living bomb, which releases a deadly poison blast upon combustion or when killed, making it a dangerous creature to anything nearby. Description One of the more curious and deviant 'infantry' units produced by Epsilon, the quadrupedal creature known as the Bloatick is an artificial bio-mechanical organism which carries within itself glands that naturally secrete a highly explosive toxic substance. Bloaticks honor their namesake by violently discharging this condensed liquid towards enemies, inducing powerful explosions which annihilate infantry, vehicles and buildings alike, if the number of Bloaticks is large enough. Allied and Soviet forces have quickly learned to take down large groups of Bloaticks from a distance. Overview Bloaticks, while possessing no attacks of their own aside from detonating their bodies and spreading their toxic payload over a small area, are nonetheless one of the most dangerous infantry units an Epsilon proselyte can field. Their Condensed Toxic Bomb is lethal against any infantry (including hero units) and can inflict serious damage to all kinds of structures. One thing worth noting is that they are a death sentence for any melee-oriented attacker. Units such as Attack Dogs, rogue Spooks, and Terror Drones will be destroyed almost instantly if they try to attack a Bloatick, as the creature will explode upon death and take their attacker with them. Once an Epsilon proselyte has access to a Cloning Vats, they become even easier to deploy en-masse, costing only $200 for one of these suicidal organisms. This makes it easier for them to break heavy defense lines and throw enemy forces into disarray if they lack the proper weapons to quickly take them down before they get within range. Because they do not cause friendly damage if they perish (unlike Crazy Ivans), Bloaticks can be sent in large swarms and their proselytes do not have worry about all of them exploding at once in an unwanted chain reaction. Scorpion Cell has access to an exclusive support power called the Bloatick Trap, which allows their proselytes to instantly summon three of the creatures at a designated position on the battlefield. This trick up their sleeve is particularly effective against sudden infantry ambushes or rampant hero units. Nonetheless, Bloaticks are rather ineffective against heavily armored tanks, and they often require large numbers to deal significant damage. Units with the appropriate anti-personnel weapons and decent range will also make easy target practice out of them. Assessment Pros * Effective against infantry and structures. * Bloatick Trap is especially devastating against unsuspecting groups of infantry. * Decent movement speed. * Explodes when killed, creating poison clouds. * Explosion does not cause friendly fire and chain explosions. * Radius of their detonations have a fairly good range. * Heals in poison clouds. * Immune to mind control. * Fairly inexpensive. * Very dangerous in large swarms. Cons * Extremely fragile. * Has to get close to be effective. * Anti-infantry weapons counter them easily. * Even though its explosion does not cause friendly fire, the poison clouds created afterwards will harm friendly units. * Deals little damage against heavier tanks, unless used in large numbers. Gallery Weaviconold.jpg|Dream Weaver icon Epsweaverold.jpg|The 3.0 predecessor of the Bloatick, the Dream Weaver. Trivia * In 3.0 the Bloatick was known as the Dream Weaver, which releases Terminus gas that causes enemies to attack each other instead. This was changed when the chaos feature was moved to the Foehn. Category:Infantry Category:Animals Category:Epsilon Army